


【FF14|于桑】双下巴叶大妖

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [49]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *题目乱取的因为取名的时候正在跟老鱼头叶大妖套娃。*预计两发，短篇各自独立。*R18禁止未成年人点击。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 6





	1. The Next Right Thing（END）

**Author's Note:**

> 老影说不舒服就把先摸完的一部分发出来  
> *4.0主线结束阶段，于桑双向箭头前提

【1】

同事之间“哪个人你怎么也不敢去惹”的问题比较难回答，大家深有体会。大多数情况下他们众口一词，答案不是修特拉就是塔塔露，理由无非脾气、职责和捏在两人手里的软肋，一般抬出她俩，组织内能傻乎乎来一句“啊？她们都很好啊”的，也就那位心地诚朴的代表人物。

桑克瑞德私下给的答案就有第三种选项，理由涵盖公私，但要他详细解释起来还得分时期。若他还是那个组织内出了名的大花蝶，他可能会说些“你只想和他做个炮友然后发现事实并非如此”一类让人心生八卦却在事实面前八卦不透的话，而到现在，他顶多耸耸肩：“怎么样都行，不是敌人就可以了。”

在提问人眼里，这个结论似乎是自暗之战士事件后便成为不少人共识了的，所以提问人并不满意，缠着桑克瑞德多问了两次。

双剑士停下手来，手里勒着一条长长的布带。

“你问这个做什么。”

提问人指出他们刚下前线。一小时前的战事中，他们正受着于里昂热的计谋指示，以血肉之躯与人造超越之力的持有者贴身交战。决胜关键在于里昂热交来的一个装置上，而似乎除了于里昂热本人，谁都不敢说自己完全理解得了那个装置的原理，一步踏错则满盘皆输。战时诸人肾素大盛，战后回想，则让提问人抹了一头冷汗。

毕竟这个提问人在整场作战里置身首位，满盘皆输的利剑头一个刺穿的就是他。

桑克瑞德用几秒钟理解对方难处，点点头。

“你只要理解这一点就可以了：幸好他不是敌人。于公于私，跟这样的人作对都没有好处。”

“公事我懂……”

“私事的话，展开来讲也没什么意思。像是——”

“这是你要的饮料。”

到访得格外突兀的精灵族从男人头顶落下一只瓦杯，桑克瑞德半睁着右眼接住，好像一开始就知道瓦杯会在自己面前似的。

“噢谢谢了于里昂热。”

“没有加糖，但顾虑到阿拉米格地区风格，下口前请三思。”

于里昂热款款离去，留下双剑士和光之战士三眼相瞪。

“这是什么啊？”

“看这个样子，”桑克瑞德晃晃瓦杯瞅瞅里头容物颜色，“是好东西。”

他当着光之战士的面仰头一大口，结果那饮料又苦又辣，一口下去就让他直翻眼皮。

“到底是什么——”

“想知道？给。”

他变戏法似地转出第二杯来，送到目瞪口呆的好友面前。

“于里昂热给你的来历不明的饮料，敢不敢喝？”

“……你敢喝我就敢。”

桑克瑞德听了忽然弯弯眉毛，一点点喝完杯里饮料，吐着舌头：“真难喝。”

“这是什么东西……难喝到我以为有毒。”

“是有毒没错。”

“咯——”

“不过跟芙朵拉引出来的以太中和一下就不是毒了。毒和药的两面性，这不用我说了吧？……有点像那家伙。”

男人冲着于里昂热的背影倒扳着拇指。没有回头也能精确指出于里昂热的方位。

“要是我只告诉你他可信或者不可信，万一以后出什么事，不就成了我骗你了吗。但他不是——单纯的可不可信任。……可能比较难定性。”桑克瑞德觉得自己措辞不当，挠挠头，“不过我向你保证，万一他真的成了敌人，我头一个不放过他。”

“也就是说，能不能信赖他，还得靠你判断咯？”

“也不完全是……”桑克瑞德抬起打算碰一碰面前人头顶的手停在半空，慢慢放了下来，“……我也有确定不了的事。”

莉瑟在远处叫起光之战士的名字，后者抱歉笑笑，道了个别，这时他又是个坦荡稳重的领军人物了。

“不管怎么说这次还是多亏他出谋划策，战局才有转机。”

“呼唔……喂。”双剑士想想又叫住对方，“你来打听什么谁好惹谁不好惹，其实就想确认这个吧？那件事之后，这时第一次让于里昂热直接参与到战事核心的谋划。事前不问，到现在才来找我？”

“没有啊。”光之战士一改先前那副眼巴巴想听桑克瑞德讲故事的模样，“这不是听你说，‘每到这时候你都会想幸好于里昂热不是敌人’的时候有点好奇，到底这种局面你经历了几次而已。”

【2】

多少次？

军营人来人往，没人注意到桑克瑞德慢慢窝进麻布袋摞成的角落。

多少次了来着？从于里昂热抵达艾欧泽亚，顶着散步谣言的骗子的罪名到处游荡开始，还是跟着大家晃进黑衣森林，就为了近距离看一眼雷神拉姆？或者其实光之战士问的是别的？

半睁着的右眼捉到一道影子边角。

“来。”这恰巧在男人思绪里出现的高个子精灵族摇摇手里的绷带卷，又亮出几张明显浸泡过药水的贴布。

桑克瑞德叹了口气，实在不愿意从好不容易半躺得舒服了的麻布袋小窝里起来。

“贴好了再睡。”于里昂热补充。

男人这才慢腾腾褪掉上衣，背过身让于里昂热往他脊梁后背上粘贴布。得亏于里昂热细心，考虑到泡过药水的贴布很快变凉，贴上皮肤前先用点魔法让它不至造成太大刺激。

“人不做迷途的远行。我既然来了……自然应尽心确保诸位状态万无一失。”

“不用解释，我什么都没问吧。”

使双剑时劳动最多的上半脊背和肩肉都被贴布占据，桑克瑞德顺势张开两臂，方便于里昂热圈上绷带固定。

“给人看了还以为我怎么了呢。”

“我不介意你在完工后，绕落星池跑上一圈。”精灵低着头一圈一圈地缠，说话和呼吸的气息在男人背上变着位置一吹一拂，“昭告天下，你完好无损，不过是几块需要固定的药敷，稍微妨碍大家目光欣赏你原有的……”

“你靠太近了。”

于里昂热惯性回答“不好意思”，忽而愣了下：“包扎程序使然，我不知道……”

嗨。桑克瑞德想起来自己疏忽。以往于里昂热也这么包扎，他可都没说什么。他忍不住偏转一些去看精灵脸色，再略嫌自己小气地别开。

“没有，别在意。”

不过刚才一瞬间瞥见的于里昂热像是被刺伤的样子，没法用别开视线的方式从脑海里抹掉。

还好他都习惯了。桑克瑞德熟练地拾起光之战士留下的疑问。

“我替人找你要个承诺，于里昂热。”

“言下之疑大体可猜，不过我想还是先听你说说。”

“别用知识伤人。”

“知识本无情，桑克瑞德，像你的刀。”

“所以我该给持刀人套上枷锁。”

于里昂热安静了很久，直至给绷带打好平平贴贴的漂亮的结。

“希望这不是你一直把我的歉意，任意以‘不想听’为托词处置的理由。”精灵冲着桑克瑞德的背低声絮语，“尽管你绞上的枷锁——”

“你说错了。”

桑克瑞德急急打断：“不是我给的。”

【3】

于里昂热本就来得突然，桑克瑞德临时在帐篷里拉下一道帆布就算隔开了，让精灵睡在外面。不过于里昂热托词另有事务譬如难得一趟阿拉米格之旅与本地炼金术师医药学家多交流讨论机会不容错过云云，眼见时针指过晚间零点，人还没跨进帐篷半步。

桑克瑞德铺好里外两套卧具，搭着帐篷顶望了眼。其实神拳痕并不缺少给他们这些外援的住处，只不过连续两场大战役造成伤员颇多，大家都主动让出了床位，就算是莉瑟也趴着大会议桌打盹。落星池四周搭着一层层帐篷，桑克瑞德的这一顶则离岸边很远，邻接小溪，入口正对着接通墓地与野战医院的走道。深夜后军士们遵照作息全部睡下时，桑克瑞德耳边只剩哗哗水流。他的目光四处找了找，分辨出野战医院门口的影子像是属于于里昂热；那人的影子左右动了动，而后退了步，又前了一步。看来于里昂热和野战医院医师相谈甚欢，尽管桑克瑞德不久前才给过他一个不太让人舒服的负重。

于里昂热掌握着的知识远非桑克瑞德可想象。难以量化，也无法界限化。他知道修特拉在以太学领域可抵无人之境，却未曾想象得出知识跨越人类认知极限直抵世界根源后，再经由他们剖析解释转为人类认知极限内的概念，化作一个小小魔方、握在他们手中的模样。而在桑克瑞德之外，还有更多困惑不解的人。面对未知，无所谓信与不信，仅仅是人类自身保护意识使然，就能把像于里昂热这样的人划分到敌对范围中去。

桑克瑞德远远地、愈来愈沉重地凝望着于里昂热的影子所在方位。但于里昂热突然退到走廊上，向着内侧说了些什么，随后舔了舔自己手指。

这个动作在桑克瑞德眼里极慢地回放了一次，好让他清晰看见这根手指如何与一小节舌头相触，舌尖如何自下至上滑行，舌底如何湿润下唇。接着于里昂热对走廊里的谁笑了起来。

那根握有诸多知识，拨弄书海浪花的手指。

桑克瑞德矮下身，钻进帐篷。

【4】

他扯起被单，过了会儿又蹬掉。几分钟后他踢开皮裤，趴在垫子上，把脸埋进枕头。可枕头太硬不欢迎他这么干，他就侧到一边，背对着外头将帐篷间隔成两个空间的帆布。

于里昂热贴上来的药膏贴起了效，背上凉丝丝地抚慰着疲劳肌肉。然而这阻止不了什么。桑克瑞德微微吐了几口气，舔舔嘴唇。

不该跟于里昂热说那些话——男人后悔不迭——也不该看那家伙在做什么。

当然天下从没有后悔药可吃，桑克瑞德自己就没吃到过，所以只好认命地握住两腿间隐隐抬头的东西，一手攥着囊袋和根部，另一手拇指用力摩擦柱体，爬上马眼，抵着伞沿挤弄。

有几次他是想过于里昂热那根永远沾着沙利亚克河流神祝福之水的手指也能在这里帮他忙的，用卑劣而下作、会玷污神名的方式。他把自己的这一根指头放在嘴边舔——像于里昂热刚才做过的那样——试着笑出同样的表情，却失败了。

要是他刚才没有说那些话，可能现在就能笑得像那精灵一样。但要是他刚才真的没有说那些话，于里昂热就不会笑了——桑克瑞德忧虑地发现自己了解对方正如对方掌握的诗词，而自己没有能力把了解到的东西变化成一个可自由耍玩的魔方。

于里昂热可以拥有一个理想地挥舞知识之剑的方法。并非“如愿”而起步于“理想”，唯独理想与愿望合二为一方可称之为如愿——仿佛是于里昂热在男人耳边呢喃。他得到了枷锁，他将与之共舞，因为桑克瑞德有心如此。倘若一直不这么做，以后于里昂热握剑的手还会稳稳当当地挡在同伴们面前吗？还会有哪一步让于里昂热抱憾终身呢——

男人一下、一下、一下地搓动柱体绷起的皮肤。他已夹起双腿，在垫子上磨蹭腰胯。背部敷着的药贴之凉无法抵御身体内部燥热，用于固定的绷带束缚着大幅张缩的肋骨。

简直难受极了，难受得他冒了不少汗，空虚感为之加剧。两手包覆也不能纾解性器企图插入某处的渴望，而于里昂热绑缚绷带时擦过皮肤表面的触感烙印似地苏醒，像鞭笞后落在皮肤上的浮肿。他想试着碰一碰后方，上面也好下面也行，却担心一手离去，前方寂寞就突变为剧毒；而他本已动弹不得，绷带是意料外缠上身躯遏制纵情的荆棘，经由于里昂热得绞着枷锁的双手一层层捆紧。

桑克瑞德失措地低低呻吟起来，用力责备下体的不安分。囊袋被捏得从爽快转为剧痛，令男人双眉一扭。

“唔唔……”

于里昂热得到了剑鞘和锁链，今后为指向目标而举起的手臂也挂上了秤砣。那么他自己这柄长年为他人理想所用的刀，还有谁来握住柄？

桑克瑞德的目光迷蒙地飘着，不知道答案中的名字正不正确。

他试着念出声，周身随即被突破痛楚的快感卷走。由于独眼怔懵不清，帐篷外溪流声骤然加大掩盖了许多齿轮咬合滚动的动静，他没能马上注意到搭在自己身上的影子。

【5】

“桑克瑞德。”

这影子开口开得讷讷，桑克瑞德名字的几个发音听着都不像人声，好半天他才反应过来，僵硬感从脖子一路蔓延到脚尖。

很久没有这种浑身是水全然赤裸暴露在雷暴天里的错觉，桑克瑞德适应不来，不敢想象于里昂热怎么看待自己，此时是什么样的目光。

他不自在地僵着，憋住鼻息，甚至两手还捂着性器，指间黏液像蝙蝠的翼膜。

“……如果你还醒着。”于里昂热继续讷讷出声，“请务必记得，当药膏由凉变热，就是到了要脱掉清洗的征兆。我就在外面，你可以……”

男人蓦地觉得于里昂热的停顿意味着对方看到了自己下身境况，小心地又侧过来一点。

谁知身上药膏贴就像听从于里昂热的指示，热量渐渐透过绷带，仿佛背上新长出一片倒刺，酥酥痒痒密密扎着皮肤。

桑克瑞德握紧掌中器官硬咬着舌头，但没法让呼吸节奏平息下来瞬间转入已睡熟的伪装。好一会儿帐篷内的声音像在争夺空气，战场两侧僵持不下，直到于里昂热轻手轻脚放低身形，影子萎缩，脚步挪移到帐篷另一侧为止。

他竖起耳朵谛听外面精灵族窸窸窣窣躺下，松了口气，连忙悄悄伸开腿，脚趾勾来外裤。

“啊……于里昂热？”男人装作睡意朦胧，“你什么时候回来的？我觉得后面这些东西有点烫，这正常吗？”

“正常。”对方迅速答道，“功效吐净，助力反成妨碍……来吧，我帮你褪掉它们。”

END.


	2. 2.于里昂热老师讨厌隐身（END）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP，老鱼头点的于里昂热透明R18.  
> *5.0后伊尔美格度假日。  
> 禁止未成年人继续往下拖。  
> 【与上一篇无关！与上一篇无关！】

【1】

“我……我动了？”

于里昂热喘得话不成句，不过怀里那男人比他更糟糕，只看这人的脸是绝对想不到半小时前对方怎样百般显摆挑逗的。

“别动、别动！”桑克瑞德几乎在哀嚎，“……全在看……”

【2】

原先于里昂热用老计策，一个隐身术引导桑克瑞德安全度过小仙子嬉闹不止的羊毛道，谁知小仙子们撞上了他的裙角，让他绊了一跤。桑克瑞德先扑上来想接住他，结果自己的隐身术就此没了效果。

小仙子们叽叽喳喳要求桑克瑞德交出“那个于里昂热”，男人不肯就范，于里昂热不敢吱声；男人坚称自己独自回来，于里昂热只在前方寻找小仙子们疏于防范的地方。最后两人跌跌撞撞摸回庄园，小仙子还在窗外探头探脑。

“她们为什么那么喜欢你？”

隐身的精灵发出一声苦笑，刚说“看来我暂时不能解除……”，抬手搓搓两指，就察觉到了异常。

“啊呀，桑克瑞德。”他冲着正吃力推门闩上的男人低声呼唤，“……也不是暂时不暂时的问题了。”

“要定时？到晚上再解开？”

“不是。”于里昂热无奈摇头，又记起来男人看不到，“是被小仙子下了套。哎呀……真难当是她们无心之过，也难信她们有意为之。”

“到底怎么回事——”

于里昂热花了三分钟努力分析魔法原理，再另花三分钟向桑克瑞德解释。后者思考片刻，立即咔叽咔叽往地上扔外套软甲。

“总之给你占够便宜就行了对吧。”

于里昂热哑然。

【3】

桑克瑞德就是太熟练了，熟练到令人犯嘀咕。于里昂热再熟悉这男人也会犯嘀咕，因为他发现自己总有可能低估对方的能力。按说桑克瑞德瞧他不见，还要用点时间适应才是，然而这人不到十分钟就能上手，稳准恰当，捉住于里昂热的腰。要问这男人理由，答曰从声音高度推断，于里昂热也不知是不是真的。若非他侧脸一瞧镜子的确看不到自己身影，脚下也没有影子，他可能以为桑克瑞德又在编排谎话诓他。

桑克瑞德三五除二冲了个澡，出门一身水汽，伸来的手都亮晶晶的像刚捞出锅的蒸银鱼，于里昂热一时晃神，不知道这是不是仙子族魔法加成效果所致。

“不过的确不太习惯。”桑克瑞德摸索一阵后老实说，“得委屈一下于里昂热老师。”

“委屈？还是看你独自表演似乎称不上。”

“会变成你表演的，会的……”

桑克瑞德冲着于里昂热发声的位置探出手，迅猛如封喉，但指尖碰到皮肤前已卸去力道，拇指温和一擦，再往上挪一挪，摸到嘴唇。

“你弯腰了。”

“与人方便从不是亏本买卖。”

“那你可掌控好，别给我亲着眼睛。”

于里昂热思索一阵，忽然弯得更低，在桑克瑞德找好距离凑上来前，头偏过适当角度。

这个吻就真的落在了他的眼睛上。

“喂！”

“索求我所应得。方才已预言有过，不做亏本买卖。”

“快点解决，不要玩花样。”

“呵。”

【4】

桑克瑞德看不见特定对象，对于特定对象而言最大的好处便是，一点小幅度移动就能令桑克瑞德预想落空。像是舔舐男人分身时瞅准对方伸手时机侧开去，伸来的手只能抓到他肩头，那男人诧异和吃瘪的神情不失为一道美味前菜。

“真奇怪，我觉得自己瞎了……”桑克瑞德怔怔又抓一次才抓中于里昂热的耳朵，“……好像又不是……”

他的腰一点点放软，想夹紧两腿又怕撞上看不见的于里昂热；他絮絮叨叨询问这种透明魔法到底作何理解，究竟为什么于里昂热吞咽他的性器时柱身还明眼可辨，龟头却时隐时现。“不是应该……全部都能看得到么？”还有分泌出的液体，若是于里昂热任由它们淌下就与往日无差，但若精灵吸走和吞咽，它们便消失无踪，“我、以为……”桑克瑞德观察不出头绪，“我能看到它进你喉咙……”

于里昂热可没有空替男人分解哪一部分介入“体内”范畴还能看得见而哪一部分不能。就桑克瑞德呢喃碎语听来，应该是于里昂热喉部再往后的部位保持了“内部”的概念，尽管表面仍是透明，但喉部以后构成“灵魂”形态以太密度趋于厚重，隐身魔法未能突破。这倒是一个可探讨的课题，于里昂热饶有兴致地一次次试验，一手按着男人腹间一手则托起面前性器反复吞吐，由于兴致大起而没注意到自己在柱身和前端上变换口型与舌头角度时发出啵滋、啵滋的声音渐渐增加，也由于执着于将桑克瑞德下身掌控起来而忽略对方什么时候慢慢软塌下去，半瘫在床边，又顺着床沿滑到地上。

高度突然降低迫使于里昂热暂停，迟疑地跪在男人腿间。“让、让我想想。有些超过了……我想想。”桑克瑞德看起来也很迷茫，“我看着……以为……”但他边努力思索边揉着一侧乳首仿佛这样反而令自己专注，“……好像在对空气发情。”

男人说完立即露出吓着了的表情，把于里昂热逗乐了。

“我以为这能实现一种可能性：当我们分隔在两个世界之外，时光流逝之天平不等同期间，缓解深夜寂寞的想象成真。还是说其实你并不需要，尊敬的桑克瑞德先生，三年间另有所属？”

“用激将法，脸皮真厚啊，于里昂热老师。”桑克瑞德显得清醒了点，挑衅地眯起眼，舌尖滑过唇面，“用心险恶。”

“自然我也有取回报偿的方法……”

精灵凑上去蹭了蹭男人头侧，给对方抱住自己的机会，同时骑上男人腰部，裙摆和两腿刮蹭男人下身，贴着对方胸膛递出一个缠吻。得益于他自己也看不到自己，桑克瑞德在他面前正是张着嘴、无望地吐着舌头上下摆动。虽然实际上两双唇舌已经交缠至堵塞而这双琥珀色的眼睛里冒出水汽说明于里昂热确实存在，可视觉的差异还是让精灵自己都有种在客观窥视他人之梦的错觉，乃至他真的肖想起来，自己不在对方身边的空白三年里，这个人是不是的确也这么对着虚空的梦境伸出舌尖和抚慰自身。

他由着桑克瑞德对着空白撕扯，在看不见的自己身上探索，指尖描绘肌肉纹理以便填补内心想象。精灵仅是相对地轻柔，唇瓣拂过男人眉眼边角、耳畔、脖颈与锁骨。身体的存在方式是陌生的而爱抚刺青和伤疤的方式却仍是他惯用的那一种，也许这和他擅自揣测的桑克瑞德的梦相符又也许确实相符，于里昂热怀里的温度开始上升，情动的体味亦随之加重。他发出一声低笑拉开距离，在男人身上来回扫视。

“梦与梦……差距有多大，告诉我吧，保镖阁下。”

他又靠上前去，两根手指夹出男人舌头压压舌面，再缓慢用自己的舌擦上，吸进嘴里，看着桑克瑞德眯细和弯起两眼，牵起对方另一只手握住两条分身一起撸动。手掌中出现一道空白，桑克瑞德下意识握起手掌，却又痛得闷声干咽，在于里昂热嘴里的舌头胡乱蠕动，唾液失控涌出嘴角，滴上锁骨旁的皮肤。于里昂热再次放开男人嘴唇，涂涂这根锁骨，吻吻对方耳垂。

“回想起来，独自一人时……”

这男人眼底闪过一丝暧昧不明的光，向后靠了靠。“在看着吗，于里昂热老师？”他同时动用三个位置——仰高了脖子，刺青紧绷，微张的嘴故意送出满溢的唾液而视线越过脸颊投向于里昂热的气息所在；指缝夹着乳首使之挺立，不时揉起肌肉，下身顶着于里昂热的体重耸动，抓着两根性器的掌心准确地套弄，混杂两人体液。不知他如何证明与精灵对上目光，笑容变得可疑，又比先前更灿烂了些，分明是笃定了于里昂热的反应。

这当然不可能是桑克瑞德做着某种梦的结果。精灵发出叹息，有些后悔。这男人的逆反心理有时作用大得堪比倒流的青春期。于是精灵该换方针，搂住对方躺倒下来，假借服务和解难名义准许男人骑上自己双肩，只以让桑克瑞德自主扩张做交换条件。他重新卖力，圆着嘴容纳男人的硬挺，又托自己“技巧粗鄙”任由桑克瑞德扶住他的头冲撞喉咙。桑克瑞缺少直观的认知，在精灵口中抽插时格外小心，甚至流露出一种胆怯，不过因为面对床沿，阴影作保，桑克瑞德的疑惑变少了，至少似乎只是像是在冲着地板自渎。他有了余裕遵照于里昂热指示在抽送过程中抠挖后穴，借腰部动作让手指深入。可他又太在意于里昂热状态，动一动便停下来询问精灵是否不适，态度几次反转，亦紧张得难以自处。随后他干脆从于里昂热口中抽出自己，垫着精灵脸颊刮蹭，仅靠精灵指尖按压前端套弄增长快感。体液被甩落，黏住了于里昂热的眼皮，但精灵能从男人两眼的倒影里看出这一场面仍是诡异不同寻常的。

于里昂热刻意堵住男人发泄的前端，支起一些，拉低对方的头附在耳畔喃喃，提醒桑克瑞德回头看一眼——不管他是不是隐形透明，只要桑克瑞德这么做了就一定会被如实记录的镜中画面。

那人不甘地冒出一声低吟，而后快速咬住嘴唇。可他再回头来时于里昂热已借着形态便利将男人反压回来，握住下身就着男人还插在体内的手指一点点进入。

“喂、喂……”

“我以为你会坚持到盛宴开餐。”

桑克瑞德再一次咬牙，纵然冒着一头大汗也硬撑着重振情事大师旗鼓，收缩和放松内壁容入两种异物。一种是他看得见的自己；一种他看不见而又真实。

“可恶啊……”

“好学生是不该出言不逊的。”

于里昂热帮助男人把手往里推了推。说来有趣，他居然能隐约窥见弱点所在，便叫桑克瑞德换个角度盖上。后者一阵意外的颤抖，嘴里污言秽语，听起来大约是在问候那些消失在枪刃下的游末邦食罪灵。等到于里昂热没入过半，男人的问候声连成了一条凌乱的线。

“桑克瑞德……”于里昂热喘得话不成句，“我……我动了？”

怀里那男人比他更糟糕，只看这人的脸绝对想不到半小时前对方怎样百般显摆挑逗。

“别动、别动！”桑克瑞德突然意识到了什么，几乎在哀嚎，“……全在看……”

于里昂热明白对方所指。庄园卧房的门窗外，十几双小眼睛正好奇地朝里探视。然而这声哀嚎已足够让隐藏行踪的计划破产，精灵赶忙把住男人下巴，拇指弯进口腔。

“抱歉……仙子族的个性，你我心知肚知。欲达其标的反其道而行，不应是你此刻遗忘在外的准则。”

他不能把小仙子们赶走，也不能拉上窗帘，唯有捂住男人双眼——但他也忘了自己是透明的。

掩盖视野的行动无效，回了头的男人已然看清身后镜中，穴口洞开、无形的插入物使之呈现圆形轮廓，内部撑着这一某物边缘，在包容和拒绝两侧试探。

桑克瑞德呆呆地凝视着镜子，在于里昂热由浅至深抽插、逐步将整根阴茎埋到根部时，虽吐息急促，却显得心不在焉。好一会儿，不知是填充感过甚还是于里昂热体温包覆找回实感，他忽然断了线似地倒向地面。

【5】

到射精为止，桑克瑞德都像在边缘上倘佯，时而被快感拉拽得慌乱，时而望见自己于镜中倒影，发出失态的笑容。更多时他在半空中——实际上是于里昂热的背——胡乱抓挠，嘴里词语逻辑混乱，直至张开的两腿痉挛，夹不住精灵身侧滑脱，满脸空茫，精液溅射在小腹上。

于里昂热上前搂住对方，轻咬着下唇，高潮瞬间抽出分身，白浊在男人腿上沾了一片。他疲倦地眨眨眼，听见小仙子们在外面叫“啊——呀——于里昂热骗人——”，连忙起身扯来床上毛毯。

过去几年，有时连洗澡都会被这些喜怒无常、灵魂无边无际的小仙子看个精光，水妖族更不必说，于里昂热也习惯到了一种面对妖灵一族就得放下寻常操守泰然处之的程度，忽略自己此时不整衣冠，简单编造理由拉上窗帘。

“讨厌——讨厌。”最后一只小仙子面露厌恶地飞到高空，“于里昂热啊，就是喜欢用隐身术来躲我们。”

“前有粗浅法术，后有诸位加料戏法，我不认为这次比拼算我略胜一筹。”精灵做出苦恼样子，拉起歪在肩上的绸布。绸布擦上背时，被抓伤的位置扎得他眉头一紧，“……我也是绞尽脑汁，苦苦找寻破解方法……毕竟伊尔美格是妖灵族领地，人类气息萎靡。咳，补充人气，真是沙海求水、戈壁求林……”

“那你跟我们说嘛，跟我们玩嘛。我们可以带你到人多的地方去呀，为什么是这个——”小仙子气鼓鼓地朝那边横在地上人事不知的男人一指，“——现在于里昂热身上都是他的味道啦。”

于里昂热敲敲脑门，浅浅发笑。

END.


End file.
